inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Byakko
|name=Byakko |image name=25.jpg |kanji=白虎 |romaji=Byakko |literal meaning=White Tiger |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= |english tv=Byakko |birth= |age= |death=Killed by Miroku's Kazaana |status=Deceased |species=Tiger yōkai |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= Yellow |hair= Light blue |skin= Light gray |family= |weapons= |abilities= |occupation=Demon ninja |team=Genbu, Suzaku, Seiryū |affiliation=Hoshiyomi |anime debut=137 |final act= |manga= |movie= |game= |japanese voice=Masahito Kawanago |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Byakko }} was a tiger demon who worked under Hoshiyomi to recover the Naginata of Kenkon. Byakko and the other ninjas were eventually killed by Miroku's Kazaana. When he first appeared, he called himself "Byakko of the snow." Personality Byakko appeared to be patient, and almost had a calculating air. This is shown after Seiryū started getting impatient to kill Kagome and Akitoki and get the blade, and ended up having to remind him that they can't touch the blade, and would have to wait for Hoshiyomi. He also told Genbu to calm down after he got angry at Suzaku again. Unlike Genbu, he didn't seem to care about Suzaku's attitude. The only time Byakko showed irritation was when Suzaku made Genbu lose his concentration when manipulating the shadow puppets, causing their cover to be blown. Physical description Byakko wore a black shinobi shozoku with a mask before his transformation. He had pale grayish skin, cat-like yellow eyes, tiger-like barbed eyebrows, and pointed ears. He had a noticeably gaunt face, with two of his lower-fangs protruding out of his mouth. After his transformation, the only clothing he wore is a blue-green loincloth, blue shoulder pads, shin guards, and arm guards with one spike on each of them. He had very long, wild-looking blue hair with a dark gray V-shaped headband with three small golden V's on the forehead, and had a tail which looks like it belonged to a white tiger. He also gained black stripes on his body. He had three on each bicep, around his ribs, and around each thigh. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Speed:' Byakko moves so quickly that he appears as a shadow while he's running. *'Demon Ninja Doppelgänger Technique:' Using their enhanced speed, the ninjas can create shadow-like doppelgängers of themselves. This was seen when they first appeared and began circling Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. *'Demon Ninja Darkness Puppets:' All the ninjas also have the ability to create an illusion of a person and manipulate it. They created illusions of Kagome's friends from the modern era to try to trick Akitoki into handing over the Ken blade and transporting it, as they couldn't do it themselves. Genbu created and controlled the puppets themselves, while Byakko, Seiryū, and Suzaku indirectly controlled the puppets' dialogue. *'Transformation:' Byakko had changed his appearance in his fight with Miroku. In this form, he has long, light blue hair, a tail, and stripes on various parts of his body. **'Claws:' Byakko has long, sharp claws that he uses for shredding his opponents. He used them on Miroku, and left an X-shaped wound on his back. Although he's always had claws, he didn't use them until he began to fight Miroku. **'Tiger Fang Attack:' Byakko bites his opponents, which renders them paralyzed. He used this on Miroku to prevent him from using his Kazaana. Weapons *'Shuriken:' Byakko had used a shuriken to try to prevent Inuyasha from escaping. Quotes Trivia *Hoshiyomi's four Ninja underlings are representations of the of Chinese Culture: Dragon, Tiger, Phoenix, and Turtle. The Shitōshin (Four war gods) of Hōraijima also share this likeness in their appearance. *Also, the same four names are used for The Saint Beasts, who were villains in the first season of the anime . Media appearances *Episode 138 *Episode 139 }} de:Byakko es:Byakko zh:白虎 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai